Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, & FiercePaw
by zammierox
Summary: MWPP story. What if the Marauders weren't the only animagi at Hogwarts? Lily/James of course not traditional love/hate strong Lily/Sirius friendship
1. Birdie?

**A/N: To anybody who read my last story, profile, or is actually my friend, this isn't the HP story I was talking about, but it's coming soon! Oh yeah, I don't plan on making this a long story , the most 10 chapters. Ok, so I don't mind flames and yeah I don't really have anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JKR because if I did then I'd be rich and English.**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Hogsmeade a wolf howled before lying down to sleep.

If a Gryffindor were to look out their common room window towards the Whomping Willow at that moment they would have been very surprised. For at that time, an indistinctive shape, a black dog, and a stag were exiting from the base of the tree. And if they had stayed by that window they would have seen the animals turn into three of the members of the most popular, good-looking, and smart group at Hogwarts, with the exception of Peter Pettigrew. Who at the moment, was starting to head back up to the castle with the leader of the Marauders, as they called themselves, James Potter. The third boy, however, turned back into a shaggy dog and ran into the forest, probably to amuse himself until he became too tired to continue. Luckily for the teens, nobody was at the window, unfortunately there was another illegal animagi in the forest that night.

Sirius was running through the Forbidden Forest chasing a bird he had caught sight of when suddenly he came across a leopard cub being advanced upon by a hyena. At first he was surprised, never knowing there were hyenas and leopards living in the Forbidden Forest. As he was contemplating that he realized that he should help the little thing before it was eaten. Just as he was about to step forward and reveal himself, something else suddenly jumped out of a tree and landed in front of the cub, snarling. Sirius guessed this must be the mother and decided to sit back and watch. She looked pretty fierce and he figured he could help if he was needed, which he doubted. The two animals advanced on each other while the cub slowly backed away. The mother, green eyes flashing, lunged at the hyena while the baby leopard came over to a shocked Sirius and sat down next to him. After a brief fight with the hyena deciding the cub wasn't worth getting killed, it retreated into the forest. The leopard came over to Sirius and seemed to approve of him and walked away. She came back shortly with a dead bird and offered it to him. He didn't particularly want it, but thought it best to stay on good terms with her. She then meowed and walked away with her son.

Sirius the decided to turn in and walked back up to the castle with the dead bird in his hands.

_The next morning…_

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" screamed Sirius while jumping on the beds of his roommates, only to be returned with grumbles.

"Umm, Sirius, care to explain why you have a dead bird on your desk?" questioned James.

**A/N I would continue because I do realize this is pretty short but I really got to go and I wanted to post something before I leave. Review, please!**


	2. Family?

**A/N Review! Pretty please with a cherry and chocolate syrup on top!**

**Sorry if it's kinda Americanized, I, obviously, don't live there.**

**I just want to clarify that this is not a Sirius/Lily fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer to begin with.**

Chapter 1 Review

"Umm, Sirius, care to explain why you have a dead bird on your desk?" questioned James.

Chapter 2

**Sirius P.O.V. ****(A/N I'm a girl and all my guy friends live far away so if it sounds weird, sorry.)**

"Huh? Oh," realizing what my friend was talking about, "no reason." I don't know why, but I didn't really want to tell my friends about last night just yet. I was actually planning on going back to that spot at the next full moon because I have a feeling the leopards live around there.

"Okay then…anyways…."and he was off talking about what he should do for Lily, whom he had a crush on since first year and been in love with since the year previous, for Valentines Day on Friday. **(A/N A lot of people make him in love with her 1****st**** year, but that's 6****th**** grade, people! I like mine better where it's 10****th****)**I tuned him out like I usually do when he starts going off on how amazing Lily is. Personally, I think Remus, our werewolf best-friend and fellow Marauder, and I know more about Lily Evans than even herself. Sometimes it's amusing, but it can also get annoying, like right now for example, he hasn't touched any of his food because he's been staring at her all breakfast and he needs his energy for the Quidditch match today. Thankfully it's against Hufflepuff and they suck.

_Fast forward to the full moon…_

After Remus had gotten tired and went to sleep, James and Peter went to bed while I ran into the forest, trying to remember where I had gone. All I remembered was that I followed the bird and saw a lot of trees. I guess that's kind of obvious though considering this is a forest after all. Whatever. I'm not stupid, honest. I'm actually always in the top 4 of every class. It's always me, James, Remus, and Lily. Well actually in Charms, James is replaced by Alice Soon-To-Be-Longbottom and in Potions he's also bumped to 5th by Snivellus. Oh yeah, and in Transfiguration Lily is moved down to 5th by Amos Diggory. Fine so the four of us are somewhere in the top five of each class, happy? Anyway what was I doing? Right, looking for the leopards. Ah ha! Oops, I think I woke up the mom and she does not look like she's in a good mood. Oh wait, she recognizes me.

"Hello," I barked. You see, magical animals, animagi, and werewolves, can communicate in whatever language they use no matter what. It's actually quite cool.

"Hello, thank you for helping my son last month," purred the mom. **(A/N Leopards purr, she's not flirting!!) **

Ooh, yay, she's magical! I can have a new friend!

"Oh, no problem, but I didn't really do much," I said

"I don't think you understand. You see, my son was hit by a curse from a Hogwarts student and momentarily has lost the ability to speak magically. I only knew he was in danger from your smell. I'm used to the smell of hyena, but I have never come across a dog before and thought you might be a predator. So, thanks," meowed the cat.

"Well, that makes sense I haven't been in the forest as a dog before," I replied.

"You are animagi?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I go to Hogwarts," I informed her. "Oh hey, maybe I know the kid who cursed…umm what did you say your sons name was?"

"I didn't but his name is Evan and you may call me FiercePaw, you were saying?" she asked.

"Cool, I'm Padfoot, well that's my nickname. Oh yeah, I was going to ask if you had caught his name or remember what he looked like and I could get a little revenge if you like?"

"Actually I did, his name was Severus and he had really greasy looking hair," FiercePaw said.

"Snape? Well, this is going to be fun, my friends and I hate him," I explained.

After chatting a bit more, FiercePaw excused herself saying she better go find some breakfast for Evan and herself before he wakes up, as he could not hunt yet.

"What about his dad?" I asked cautiously sensing I was walking on ice.

"I'm the only family Evan has," she said not really answering the question.

Guessing it was probably a sore subject I tried to lighten the mood a little, "What about me? Can I be the cool, dog uncle? You know I'll keep bugging you until you say yes…"

"Your coming back? Don't you have better things to do then keep a freak company?" she said somewhat bitterly. I had a feeling this was more about her than me being Evan's uncle.

"Of course I am, I have to visit my sis and my nephew!" I said incredulously.

FiercePaw gave in, but then told me she really did have to get breakfast and she climbed up a tree and was out of sight.

Over the rest of March and April, I visited often and became really close to Evan and FiercePaw. I learned Evan wasn't actually her real son but that she had come across him one day and had sort of adopted him since his father had died and his mother had left. Also, she had a sister and a soon-to-be-brother-in-law who hated her and parents who lived somewhere in England. In turn, she learned I had dis-owned my blood-relations, but was basically adopted by one of my best-friends. To me, my family is who I can be real around, not who I'm related to.

"It's not a lot of people, but they're the only people I really care about. It's like…I call Prong's parents Mum and Dad and then Moony and Prongs are like my brothers. And of course I consider you a sister and Evan my nephew." I explained.

"I get it, like, my family would be my parents, as well my parents, Evan as my son, and you as my brother, right?" she figured.

"Yep," thrilled that she had called me her brother because I thought she considered us more as friends. I knew she'd tell me sooner or later and that it wasn't bad, but I knew she was keeping something big from me.

Nearing the end of May I was going on the now familiar trail when I heard whimpering. I started to rush, hoping it wasn't Evan or FiercePaw. I found a trail of blood and started following. What I saw made me feel like I was either going to throw up, start crying, or go kill someone.

FiercePaw was lying motionless, covered in blood, a pack of 9 or 10 hyenas advancing on Evan who she had been obviously defending. I felt the anger surge through me, how dare they kill my sister? How dare they try to take my nephew, too?


	3. Blurbie?

**A/N This is gonna be a super short thing 'cuz I feel like writing but don't really have much time right now so I present to you…**_**drumroll…**_**Blurbie?**

**I realize I made a few typos in the last chapter but I will not be fixing them because 1. I don't feel like it, 2. I think you can figure them out, and 3. I don't wanna.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I wouldn't still be in school.**

Chapter 2 Review

FiercePaw was lying motionless, covered in blood, a pack of 9 or 10 hyenas advancing on Evan who she had been obviously defending. I felt the anger surge through me, how dare they kill my sister? How dare they try to take my nephew, too?

Chapter 3

**Sirius P.O.V.**

I lunged at the nearest hyena, growling. I realized I was way out numbered but I was too mad to care. I could feel my adrenaline rushing through me and all I could think was that I had to kill. Through my daze it briefly registered that Evan was fighting one of the weaker hyenas. A sharp blow to my head knocked me back into the fight and I bit the dog I was sparring. With the blood pounding in my head, I swiped at the hyena, successfully drawing red. I was about to advance again, when I realized with a start that they were retreating. And I was quite pleased to see that they were all in some way injured.

Then I remembered the reason for all that, the fact that they had killed FiercePaw, the fact that Evan had lost his mother once again, the fact that they had killed my sister, and it just made me want to hunt them down again.

I went over to FiercePaw, with Evan at my heels. I knew that I had to bury her, so I transformed into a human so I could use my wand to clean the blood off of her body. "Scourgify," and all the blood vanished leaving behind a deep gash on her side. I thought my eyes were deceiving me but when I put my hand next to her cut, I realized she still had a faint pulse. I was so happy and I think Evan somehow realized that she wasn't dead either. I quickly tried to remember the spell to replenish your loss of blood. While I was trying to rack my brain for the charm, FiercePaw's breaths were getting shorter and quicker until, ah ha! I grabbed a branch of the ground, transfigured it into a knife, and swiftly cut my palm. Ignoring the pain in my hand, I squeezed it so that a drop of blood fell into FiercePaw's open wound. Just as I was about to say the spell I remembered it was only for humans but considering I couldn't very well take her to the nurse and this was the only major healing spell I knew, I decided to go ahead and do it anyway. Once I had muttered the words, FiercePaw started to thrash, sort of like how Moony is when he's changing into a werewolf. Then suddenly lying before me was Lily Evans, a cut in her side slowly closing up, leaving behind a scar. I sat down shocked, the fact sinking in that FiercePaw, who was like my twin in girl form, whom I was probably as close to as James, who I've known since 1st year and not just a few months, was really an animagi. I mean I knew she had a secret and I really don't mind because then we can go places together as humans, it was just the fact that she was Lily Evans that was surprising. I mean I know Lily as quiet, studious, rule-abiding, love of Prongs' life, and then I know FiercePaw as this don't-mess-with-me-'cuz-you'll-get-hurt, crazy, adventurous, funny person. But I guess it does kind of make sense, I mean, Lily's temper is famous and FiercePaw has her deep moments and she really does love Evan.

Oh hey, FiercePaw's waking up! After she and Evan had a little reunion of sorts I cleared my throat and she turned toward me. Her mouth dropped open and she sort of just stood there, gaping. I was wondering what was wrong, when she gasped out, "Sirius Black?!"

I was confused as to why she was so shocked, until I realized she only knew Padfoot, me, as an animagi dog who goes to Hogwarts. I looked down and remembered I was still in human form. I panicked and didn't really know what to say so I just stuttered something out, transformed into a dog, and ran away.


	4. Plz read the WHOLE thing

**A/N I probably should have posted this earlier but considering I only have two [=( ] readers I figured, what the heck. Ok so the deal is that I think this story is pretty sucky and I usually wouldn't give up on something but I don't think I can pick this story back up (doesn't help that I'm in school now) so yeah I figured I'd just tell you what I was planning on doing with this story so I'm not a total let down. Oh yeah, and if anybody wants to continue and/or use my ending than just PM me. And even if somebody is reading my first 3 chappie's like 2 yrs. later 'cuz they stumbled onto this than please review even if it is just to tell me you hated it! **

**Okay so I hope you read all that or else you will have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really think I need one but watev….I don't own Harry Potter or else Ron would be gay, Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Draco, and Neville/Luna.**

**Lily pulls Sirius aside and they talk (basically in the end they're "bro/sis" again**

**Sirius comes back to visiting Evan**

**Lily and Sirius talk a bit more in Hogwarts but not really**

_**Fast-forward**_

**Lily's dad gets promotion and they move into big house**

**Big house turns out to be next to James'**

**Marauder's ( - peter 'cuz I hate him, let's say he's in Nebraska eating mashed potatoes) all go to James' for summer**

**James is thrilled 'cuz he finds out Lily is his neighbor**

**Lily hangs out with dudes every day pretty much, Lily/Sirius more apparent, James a bit jealous but understands its platonic**

**Lily figures out bout Remus' "furry little problem"; only Sirius knows she knows**

**Sirius asks if he can bring an animagi friend that can be trusted to Remus' transformation; Remus figures its Lily and confronts her and Sirius he's fine w/ it; James is having a stupid moment and is oblivious**

**After, James and Remus find Evan, Padfoot, FiercePaw playing 'round**

**Someway the truth comes out (maybe later) and then in the end Lily and James get together and have Harry and make Sirius godfather and Happily Ever After until Peter comes back from Nebraska drunk on potatoes and kills 'em all**


End file.
